Dramione- Just Another Dramione
by MuggleinDenial02
Summary: Set in sixth year: it's another Dramione folks! I think it's a bit different than most (I hope so) so I suggest you read. Multiple chapters: First five chapters are on my old account (muggleindenial) chapter six and on are being currently created. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is actually chapter six of my original Dramione story so in order for this to make more sense you probably should read the first five parts. They aren't long and it's labeled "Just Another Dramione" Under the usernaeme: muggleindenial so check it out pretty please!

He sat heavily on the damp, tiled floor. Myrtle hummed happily above him. He had decided to answer her pleas anyways and stop by for a visit. It wasn't like Pansy was just going to waltz in at any moment, and Blaise wouldn't even dream of coming anywhere near this place so he was safe. For now anyways.

"I just knew you'd come! I knew you weren't like the others! Oh Draco..." She squealed, turning in arching loop de loops. Malfoy fought the urge to roll his eyes. He may have returned, but that was only because he would have felt guilty for ditching the gloomy little mudblood.

"Don't get too used to it. One day I'll disappoint you. Just like I disappoint everybody." He answered shortly. Myrtle just shook her head disbelievingly. He again fought back a gigantic eye roll.

"Oh no! I don't think you could ever disappoint me. You're good." She simpered, the thick lenses of her glasses flashing in the dim light. He scoffed loudly, tossing his hair out of his eyes with a deft hand.

"Trust me...I'm not good. You don't know what I've done." He shot back. Myrtle smiled down on him kindly. He felt frustration burning beneath the surface. Why couldn't she just understand? "I'm not Myrtle. I've done bad things." She swooped down next to him and sat on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest, her icy, transparent arm just brushing his.

"You could never be bad. You're the only one who has ever come to see me. Not even Harry comes to visit me in my toilet anymore." She warbled. Her misty eyes turned to gaze at him with a watery stare. He stood up rapidly, strutting over to the sink across from him. He glared at his pale faced reflection, the shadows beneath his eyes consuming the only light in his face.

"Potter." He spat. "That stupid prat doesn't give a rats about anyone but those weazles and the buck toothed beaver." He smirked at his own comment appreciatively. He never seemed to run out of insults.

"Who? Hermione? She's not THAT bad. She's always been very kind to me." Myrtle asked. Draco just shook his head and turned to look at Myrtle still sitting on the ground looking up at him questioningly.

"She hates me." He replied bitterly. He remembered the force she had delivered in that one punch back in third year. Her eyes were determined and filled with hatred, her face contorted in anger. "She has every reason to. She doesn't know, but I'm the one who nearly killed Weasley. She would murder me for it."

"Ronald was always mean to me anyways. I don't blame you Draco." Myrtle sympathised. Malfoy glared down into the grimey sink, remembering with horror that he had nearly killed the red headed giant.

"I didn't mean to." He said in a shaking voice. "I hate him...but I would never...I mean I wouldn't want to...it just happened." His hands shuddered on either side of the basin. He heard Myrtle sigh.

"Of course not Drakey. You're not bad." He felt a fridgid hand cover his own white, shivering knuckles. He shuddered under her touch.

"Please don't call me Drakey. Pansy calls me that." He said rather coldly. Myrtle shook her head dismissively. His unfriendly tone didn't seem to set her off like he was afraid it would. "Stop saying that I'm good. It's annoying as hell. I know I'm a bad person. I'm going to be a murder and I've got no choice." Draco turned to Myrtle who was biting her lip uncertainly.

"You don't have to be. Why should you if you don't want to?" She murmured in an attempt at comforting him, but he just shrugged her off. His heart weighed heavily in his chest.

"He'll kill me." Malfoy whispered. Myrtle started in shock, her grip on his hand tightened and he winced under her cold fingers.

"Who Draco? Why don't you run?" She protested. Her voice became it's usual watery tremor. He could sense she was on the verge of disolving in tears.

"I can't. He'd catch me. I've got to do it. But I don't know if I can." He breathed, finally voicing his fears out loud. Myrtle gulped wetly. He felt goose bumps spreading across his skin, like they were being watched, but he hadn't heard the door open so there couldn't be.

"Tell me Draco. What's going on? Please...you can trust me. You're not alone." She soothed, but he could hear the pleading in her voice. He choked loudly trying to swallow his despair.

"I have no one. You can't help me. No one can." He mumbled, tears blinding his eyes. How did it come to this? A counseling session with Myrtle...he was Draco Malfoy. He didn't go to pimply little mud blood ghosts with his problems, but then again he was alone. Who in the world did he have watching his back? No one.

"Malfoy?" A surprised voice sounded behind him. He was startled out of his stupor, and he snapped his eyes to the mirror, and who was standing behind him, but Potty himself. Draco could feel rage rising inside him. So Potter had followed him had he? To see if the rumors were true, no doubt. He whipped around and shot the cruciatus curse at Harry.

Potter ducked out of the way and shot a stunning spell straight back at Draco, who sprinted behind one of the stalls. He was just about to send a killing curse back at Potty, when he heard a strange spell yelled into the air. He barely was aware of his surrounding. Water was everywhere and shattered tiles littered the floor. Myrtle was screaming and shrieking and crying, swooping over their heads in an utter terror.

In a moment he was in agony. Blood flooded his eyes and he felt himself go crashing to the floor. He was writhing and he couldn't stop the spasms wracking his body. The once dark room seemed to glare with light. He could hardly hear a thing. He was vaguely aware of Myrtles throbbing sobs echoing throughout the bathroom. A face leaned over him. He could see a pare of glasses swimming above him. Although he was shuddering with pain, the anger still surged through him, but pain soon blinded these emotions and he just lay on the floor moaning, his whole body twitching uncontrollably.

"No...no...Malfoy...no..." Potter groaned somewhere next to him. He heard footsteps clatter across the floor and a door swing shut with a bang. Myrtle continued to cry helplessly. He really was alone. It was all for nothing...he was going to die anyways, it didn't seem to matter what he did. He always was alone and now he was parting from life, slowly, painfully. Maybe it was better this way. He wouldn't have to kill anyone, and he could just leave all of his troubles behind.

The door swung back open, and he heard slow feet approaching. Why did Potter come back? His eyes rolled in his head, trying to find a face, but his vision was blurry and he couldn't seem to focus on any one thing.

"D-Draco?" A shivering voice asked. He let out a rasp to indicate that it was him. A hand lightly touched his chest, and a face did seem to appear out of the nothingness. Granger. She was petrified, her horrified eyes roved over him. He gulped as she smoothed his hair out of his eyes. Fear gripped him. Why was she here? A shock of pain flooded his body and all thought left his mind and twisted him into agony.

"I-it's okay. Stay with me...Harry's going to get help. You're going to be okay." She shuddered as she looked down at his ripped torso. He felt close to death. He was going to die with a mudblood leaning over him. How pitiful... but at the same time he couldn't pinpoint why, but he was glad it was her and not someone else.

She was very beautiful. This thought occured to him out of no where. He detested himself for it, but he had to admit, she was extremely pretty. Her brown eyes were warm, and was it just him or was she crying? Why was she crying? He was dying, that should be a cause for celebration. Draco Malfoy is dead! Horrah! At long last...but no. She was actually crying.

"I'm here Draco, it'll be alright. You're going to be okay. You're fine...I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco opened his eyes blearily. He was in the hospital wing and the scratchy sheets were chafing at his arms uncomfortably. He sat up slowly, the covers slipping off his bare chest. As he looked down at himself, he saw scars stretching across his abdomen and onto his chest. They were upraised bumps on his skin, bone white and long stretching as far as eight inches over his chest and torso. He stared at them in stunned silence for a moment, before turning to see that he was completely alone in the room, other than a dazed looking Gryffindor first year covered in green pustules, sitting on the edge of a bed at the front of the ward.

Madame Pumphrey stood at the other end, magically scrubbing the bed pans in the middle of the room. As Draco looked over at her, she turned to look over her shoulder, when she spotted him sitting up in bed. She promptly marched over to him. The pan continued to clean itself as she approached Draco's bed.

"How are you feeling Mr. Malfoy?" She asked. As he twisted around, a sharp ache shot through his chest. Her face was stern, but her eyes softened when she watched his face clench tightly in pain.

"I-I'm fine. I just need to get back to school...now." He groaned. He couldn't bear to think how the school would look at him now if he coninued to hide up here like some pitiful git. If he thought his reputation was shot to pieces already, then what would they think of him now? Madame Pumphrey pushed him gently back into the pillows.

"You're not fine. I'd say you need another night here at least." She said firmly. He wanted to protest, but he knew if he did she would just make him stay even longer. "The pain should be mostly gone tomorrow, though I'm not sure if you'll ever get rid of those scars. You're just lucky that Potter didn't use a more serious curse on you. Some curses effect people so drastically that the wounds never truly close." She added. Lucky? Potty cursed him and she called him, Malfoy, lucky? He was deformed for life thanks to that stupid prat.

"Are you sure they'll never go away?" Draco sighed. She just smiled sadly down at him and shrugged.

"Most likely not." She replied. She conjured a screen around the bed. "Miss. Parkison should be here in ten minutes. She's been coming here during lunch for the past two days." She smiled knowingly. Draco snorted amusedly. There was nothing going on with Pansy.

He heard the door open at the front of the room, and footsteps echo across the floor. He sighed heavily and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe if he pretended he was alseep, Pansy would just leave. He heard someone drag a chair behind the screen and set it next to him. He kept his eyes closed. He hardly breathed.

"You can quit pretending. I heard you talking to Madame Pumphrey before I came in here." It wasn't Pansy. What the hell was the mudblood doing here? His eyes snapped open and he rapidly sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin to cover up his bare chest.

"Get out." He snarled, throwing her a disgusted look. She raised herself up haughtily.

"I'm only here because Professor Slughorn asked me to bring you the homework." She threw a stack of parchement on the bed with surpising force and glared at him angrily. Her cheeks were pink.

"Get out." He repeated. Her jaw was set. She crossed her arms and continued to glare at him. "What?" He snapped.

"You couldn't be the least bit grateful could you?" She retorted. He scoffed exasperatedly.

"Grateful to a mudblood? No way in hell! In case you haven't noticed, I'm covered in scars so I'll thank your good mate Potty for that later." He sneered. She blinked.

"Harry ran to get snape. He didn't mean to hurt you. You attacked him." She said quietly. He rolled his eyes.

"Look at this." He dropped the sheets and pointed at the scars on his chest. "He did that. It's not my fault. I didn't make him do it." Granger stiffened and then looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered. Shock filled Draco at her words. She was apologizing? She didn't do anything. He was being a completely selfish arse and she was apologizing to him. She felt sorry.

"I don't need your pity." He growled. "You think I want your apology? I could kill you Granger. I don't care what you did. I'll never be grateful nor indebted to a mudblood." Hermione stared at him blankly. Her face twitched and her eyes flickered with pain.

"You're horrid. I wish you'd died." She rasped. She snatched up her school bag that lay beside her and marched away.

Malfoy wanted to make her stop and come back, but he just watched her jog away. He thought he saw her wipe her eyes angrily. He felt so sorry for the things he said, but he couldn't take them back.

"No! You're Malfoy. You can't feel sorry for that stupid mudblood. She's a heartless bitch and she desrves every bit of it." He thought to himself, but it was all half hearted. Guilt flooded him as he remembered all the horrible things he had said.

The door slammed. It opened again and he heard someone sprint across the room.

"Oh Drakey! You're awake!" Pansy dashed behind the screen and launched herself on top of him, hugging him fiercely. It's funny, all Draco could think, is how much he wished Granger hadn't left.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days his guilty conscience faded into the background, and the stress of his daily life returned. The vanishing cabinet was well on the mend but was continuing to challenge him every time he went back to the room of requirement. Plus, Potty had taken to hanging around whenever Draco made his daily rounds from the library, up to the room of requirement, and back to the Slytherin common room. Draco even had to resort to confunding him at one point, not that he didn't take extreme pleasure in this actvity, but he would rather not have to sneak up behind him every other day and wordlessly cast the spell on him. It was difficult enough just trying to get past him without having to jinx him at all. At one point, he ended up having to spend the night sleeping on top of a stuffed hippogriph because Potter waited so vigilantly outside the room. Malfoy had to give him credit though, he was dedicated.

Granger on the other hand was far from his mind. He never gave her a thought...well, almost never. Sometimes during defense against the dark arts he would catch himself staring, but he would just give himself a firm shake andnforce himself to think of the vanishing cabinet and what charms and enchantments it would require n3xt. Luckily it seemed to work, but the next class, it would just happen all over again. So great was he annoyance with her, that sometimes, he would even find himself brooding about her and their previous conversation in the hospital wing. He detested himself whenever he found himself doing this. She was so insignifigant, he should be able to brush her off like a dehydrated mosquito in the summer. She was a pest and thats all she was to him, but at the same time, he wasn't so sure that that was all it was. Something felt slightly different this time.

What did it matter? He had more pressing matters than some annoying witch wannabe such as Granger.

He hadn't visited Myrtle for almost a week, but she hadn't tried to come hunt him down this time so he made no attempt to go back. He needed to go back to being old Malfoy, sleek and cruel, unforgiving. He needed his usual swagger, he needed Pansy to reach his normal social status. After being attacked by Potter, his reputation was hanging by a thread. First years no long were terrorized by the sight of him, Gryffindors no longer hissed him on his way to the table, instead snickers followed him every where. It was a mortifying situation for him, and he had never felt so scared in his life. People no longer feared him. He was just a gigantic joke. Draco may hate himself, but that didn't mean that he didn't want the respect of every damn mudblood and blood traitor in the whole school.

So it was only then, when he was walking down the hallway considering every one of these things, that he smashed into someone as he walked down to the dungeons for potions. He started angrily and shoved the person out of the way. He recognized the curly brown hair at once. He felt his skin prickle uncomfortably. She turned around abruptly and began to murmer an apology before she saw who it was and began to glarenup at him in pure defiance.

"Watch where you're going Granger." He sneered. The mudblood just gave him a disdainful look and kept walking. He stared at her retreating figure, taken aback. Was she...giving him the silent treatment? How immature can you get? He jogged up next to her.

"Why hello there. Fine morning isn't it?" He asked coldly. She stared straight ahead and didn't react to his prescence. "So hows the weazle? Still oblivious to your 'feelings'?" He tried again. Her cheeks reddened, but she continued on, not giving him a single glance.

"I hear that him and Lavender are back together...what a shame. Don't you think?" He touched a nerve. She ripped her wand out from the inside of her robes and pointed it directly at Draco. He backed away a few feet. She had good wand work, there would be no escaping any curse or jinx she aimed at him.

"You had to...why can't you just leave me alone? You've done enough...what's the point?!" She shrieked. He gulped nervously. Her wand was less than an inch away from his neck now.

"I would put the wand down if I were you Granger. You might just do something you regret." He said in a level voice. Hermione's wand hand did not waver.

"Impedimenta!" A high voice screamed. Granger was knocked to the ground in a moment. Pansy walked forth, her wand held before her. "Cruc-" but she didn't have time to finish the curse. Draco leapt in front of the winded mudblood and knocked Pansy's wand aside..

"Enough!" He bellowed. Pansy shrank back in fright. She didn't even stoop down to retrieve her wand. Behind him, he heard a scuffle. Hermione snatched up her own wand .

"Levicorpus!" Pansy was yanked up by the ankle. Her skirt and robes flopped down to reveal lacy black panties. She screamed in horror, scrabbling to find some protection from the eyes of the crowd. Granger's face twisted in satisfaction.

"STOP!" Draco yelled. He grabbed Granger by the upper arm amd wrenched her around violently. "Stop. That's enough. She got what she deserved." The last bit even suprised himself, but he felt a jolt of pleasure when he saw her wand arm lower. She muttered the counter curse inaudibly, and Pansy came crashing back to the floor. She was crying quitely where she lay. He was just about to pick Pansy up off the floor, when he heard Weazle's strangled protest sound from the crowd of sixth year students.

The stupid prat sauntered forth, his hands clenched into fists. "If you ever touch Hermione again...I'll-I'll-"

"Oh shut your fat mouth weazle." Malfoy said almost lazily. With a flick of his wand, every tooth is Weasley's head fell out of his mouth. Hermione stared horrified at Ron who goggled down at the ground where all of his teeth lay. Draco laughed cruelly and bent to haul Pansy up by the arm. "Cheer up Pans, look...smile for us Weasley." Ron turned to them angrily.

"I swear when I gwet ahold of tew Malfoy, I swill kill tew. Don' doubt it." Weasley snarled. Tears of embarrassment still rolling down her face, Pansy let out a string of obnoxious giggles. Draco internally rolled his eyes, but chuckled at Weasley's obscene speech impediment. He watched Potty and Granger stoop to help him pick up the many teeth that littered the ground. What Malfoy failed to observe minutes before, was Professor Slughorn standing thunder struck in the doorway of the potions classroom. Draco cringed, how much had he seen?

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, detention. Tonight, nine o'clock sharp." Slughorn said in a dumbfounded voice. Draco groaned loudly. His second detention in a month."And ah, Mr. Wenbee, please go to the hospital wing. I'm sure there's some way that Madame Pumphrey can help you." He added vaguely to Ron."Everyone else, inside jow. Enough of this childish foolishness."

Draco strutted inside after Slughorn and swung himself into a chair. His eyes magnetized to Granger, who he was surprised to see, was staring right back at him. She shook herself when their stares caught hold of eachother.

"You said you hated the levicorpus spell." Potter said wonderingly to Hermione. She just shrugged and gave Draco one last glance before getting out her potions book. They didn't look at eachother for the rest of class.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco swaggered down the slimey stone steps that led to the Potions classroom, with a Ravenclaw third year jogging after him panting heavily, her blong hair bouncing behind her. Actually it wasn't little Natalie Heavens trailing after Malfoy, but Crabbe under the influence of the polyjuice potion.

"I'm telling you Draco, Potter's waiting right outside the room of requirement, he isn't even using that cloak of his. I think he recognized me..." Female Crabbe squeaked after him. Malfoy scoffed and leapt the last three steps of the staircase and turned back to look at Natalie Crabbe.

"Listen...I'm not even going up there tonight, I have a detention with Slughorn." Crabbe opened his mouth to protest, but Draco motioned for him to stop. "Now you go back up there, and you tell Potty that I've got Granger down here with me and that he should take care to remember Katie Bell." Malfoy ordered.

"But then he'll know its me." Crabbe observed stupidly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well it doesn't really matter if he already knows its you." Draco sighed exasperatedly. Crabbe's eyebrows knitted together in concentration, but he nodded slowly and began his trek back up the many stairs to find Potter.

"Bloody hell, am I the only intelligent one in this damn place?" He thought to himself. He nodded absentmindedly. He really was. He opened the door to the classroom, lost in thought.

There was Granger sitting cross legged on the floor, fiercely scrubbing a cauldron in the middle of the classroom. Slughorn came bustling out of the room to the left, his plum robes flowing around him in a royal manner.

"Ah, Draco. Good to see you boy, you'll be helping Miss. Granger to clean out all of the spare cauldrons if you please." Draco made to go join Granger, but Slughorn stuck out a plump hand to stop him. He eyed him sternly. "Oh no. Since you and Granger here showed such violence towards your fellow classmates, I'm afraid I can't trust you with your wands alone. I have other errands to run tonight and I don't trust either of you at the present moment." He said warningly. He gestured for Draco to give him his wand, which was sticking of his back pocket. Slughorn gave a shout of laughter.

"Ah I've known a great many talented wizards such as yourself Mr. Malfoy who have lost their buttocks. I would be careful if I were you." Slughorn said, waggling a finger at Draco. Malfoy forced a smile and handed the potions professor his wand, who stowed it away, just inside his robes. "Now hop to it boy." He pointed at the cauldron that sat beside Hermione. "Now I expect all twenty two of those cauldrons to be completely clean by the time I get back." With that, Slughorn marched out the door, humming quietly to himself.

Draco glanced over at Granger uneasily. She continued to scrub determinedly at the rusted cauldron. He down beside her and began to rinse down his own. They cleaned in silence for a while. As time went by, Hermione's face grew redder and redder. Draco couldn't tell if it was from strain, or from anger. He suspected it was most likely the second one. Her jaw was set and her kind brown eyes were blazing with an enraged fire.

"This is the second detention you've landed me in Malfoy." She spat angrily. "I cannot believe what a hanious git you are." Draco turned to her, his own face beginning to burn.

"I only cursed Weasley because he was about to make a gigantic arse of himself." He drawled in reply. She stopped scrubbing and fixed him with a bone chilling stare.

"What on earth do you mean?" She asked coldly. Malfoy smirked at her deadly expression.

"Well any idiot could tell that the Weazle is infatuated with you. Besides, I already had the job done." He said slyly as he began to scratch at a rusted spot on the side of his own cauldron. She continued to stare him down with an unblinking glare.

"Job? Pardon me?" Granger said through gritted teeth. Draco flashed her a twisted smile.

"I saved you. Pansy was going to murder you Granger. I stopped her." He replied easily. He felt a bit of evil glee welling up inside him. "Just say it, I'm your hero." She threw down the rag she was using to gouge out the dried dregs of a potion gone sour, and made to draw her wand, when she realized that she no longer had it. Slughorn had taken it just moments ago.

"You're seriously going to attack your savior?" Malfoy drawled. She blew air through her nose with tremendous ferocity.

"I've had it with-with-with your...BULLSHIT! This front your putting up is unbelievable, you're humiliated for defending me so you try and make it look like you did me a favor! I don't owe you anything Draco! I could take that putrid, disgusting, ghastly little bitch any day, and you knew it! Why did you have to go around whipping your wand out and acting like a gigantic arse? And then, of course, after doing the unthinkable, you attack Ron!" She bellowed. Malfoy sat there in stunned silence.

"One minute, you're kneeling over me, promising me that I'm going to be alright..." Draco said in a dangerously soft voice. "And the next you're screaming at me for protecting you, which I'm not even sure why I did what I did, but that's besides the point. I can't please you gryffindors, you just hate me no matter what I do." She shook her head wonderingly and began to pace.

"You made every tooth drop out of Ron's head, every last one! Do you have any clue how long it took Madame Pumphrey to regrow his molars?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, give him up, he's blind to his own affection for you, even after I practically announced it last month, he still doesn't realize how you feel about him. It's pathetic, I mean, it's like watching moles try to mate. You're clumsy as shit and you're both blind so it's virtually impossible." Draco sighed. The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched.

"I can't believe you just made that disgusting reference. It's not even like that!" She snapped, but Malfoy could see the smile in her eyes.

"Alright fine, but don't go blaming me for this detention Granger, you're the one that jinxed Pansy." He grumbled. Hermione threw a wild kick at the cauldron Draco was scrubbing, and it rolled lazily across the room. Granger grimaced in pain, but didn't cry out.

"Oh so now we're throwing temper tantrums are we? I always knew you were mental." He sneered. She narrowed her eyes angrily at him.

"How dare you? She was going to torture me with the cruciatous curse and you're telling me that this is my fault? You stupid prat, will you look at yourself? How can you possibly take her side?" She shrieked.

"I don't need to look at myself to know I'm right; I don't side with mudbloods." He said simply. She shook her head disbelievingly. There was one thing that didn't make sense about this. "What does it matter what I think anyways? Oh I see, you've got a little fantasy in your head all written out about me and you, that's too sweet, but unfortunately I don't breed with mutts." He said with relish. Her face reddened.

"Don't even flatter yourself with the thought Malfoy, you and I both know you can't keep your eyes off me." She snarled. Malfoy's mind was blank at this statement, for once, he didn't have a snappy comeback. Hermione grinned with satisfaction. "Oh now isn't THAT too sweet, but unfortunately...I don't date prats." Draco stood up and glared down at her. She didn't back down, but stared defiantly back at him.

"It would be the greatest honor that I could grant you to even look at you for more than five seconds mudblood. It would be the greatest tragedy of the century to dirty my skin with you." He whispered dangerously.

"If you're as perfect and pure as you say you are, then being with the likes of me wouldn't make a difference, but that's the problem, it doesn't make a difference and yet, you're still terrified of me." She said evenly. Draco scoffed loudly at this.

"Me...terrified of you...that's rich, it's you that should be terrified of me. You don't know what I've done Granger...and I wouldn't stick around to find out if I were you." He said unflinchingly.

"I'm not afraid of you, you're the same scared little boy I met on the Hogwarts express all those years ago. Nothing has changed." She said softly.

"I would watch what you say mudblood, you may just find that something not so nice happens to Potty next. Weazle already had his dose." His left cheek burned with her hand print. She was swift and unblinking, Malfoy had to admire her for that. Rage coursed through him, he shoved her into the stone wall with considerable force and he moved his mouth next to her ear.

"I told you what would happen didn't I, I told you would kill you. You're in dangerous waters Granger." Her eyes were glassy as she stared at him, her mouth slightly ajar. Her eyes were warm and brown, and she smelled distinctly like cinnamon. He started to feel lightheaded as he continued to stare down at her. She swallowed roughly.

"I hate you. I hate you so much." She whispered. At these words, Malfoy felt something in him snap. He crushed his mouth into hers, and she gasped loudly as their lips melded together.

Her lips were so soft and warm and the cinnamon smell was overwhelming him. It was all a blur. He felt hot all over as the kiss lengthened. He pushed his hand into her hair, and swept his arm around her waist, drawing her in closer.

She stiffened, and then relaxed, pulling at his robes, trying to draw him even closer. There was nothing but the kiss. All thought melted away, all the anger that had consumed him only moments ago was gone, and it was just him and her. She opened his mouth to him, and it intensified by ten fold. Their tongues collided and Draco could feel his heart hammering in his chest, Granger was shaking, he could feel her hands shuddering. He felt the urge to reassure her, and thats when he realized what he was doing.

This was Granger he had his mouth on, the mudblood, the girl he hated for years, the girl who always disregarded him and dismissed him as nothing more than an agent of pure vile intent.

Malfoy wrenched away from her, staring at the ground, avoiding her eyes. He could feel his cheeks heating up as she looked at him. Without another word, he spun around and marched out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco awoke the next morning feeling guilt and shame sitting like acid at the bottom of his stomach. He...oh could he bear to even think it? He kissed Granger. Did he enjoy it? No he did not...then why did he feel so satisfied with himself? No. He was meerly pleased by the fact that he now had her under his thumb, maybe this could be his key to fixing the cabinet. NO! He could fix it himself. He didn't need some muggle born wizard groupie to fix it for him.

"Wakey wakey my little Drakey!" He heard Pansy coo through the dark oak door of the sixth year slytherin bed chamber. Draco shoved his head under the pillow. Shit. This was the last thing he needed. Pansy. Again. The door creaked open.

"Oh is my wittle Dwakey still sweepy fwom his big bad detention wiff that disgusting mudblood?" She creeped up onto his bed and stroked his blond hair lovingly. "Pansy's here Drakey, I pwomise." She giggled. Draco groaned loudly and threw out an elbow, hoping to dislodge her fingers from his hair.

"I'm sleeping Pans." He mumbled into his sheets. She just let out an obnoxious tinkle of laughter at this and snuggled her head down next to his. He wanted to throw her off of him so badly, he could feel her hot breath against his cheek and her cold, clammy fingers were still searcing through his hair and winding down to his neck, massaging lightly with the tips of her fingers.

"Pans seriously, leave me alone." He grumbled, turning his face away from hers. She went silent, but he could practically hear the pout spreading across her face.

"But-but I miss you." She whimpered. She nuzzled into his neck and sighed unhappily. "I never see you anymore and you're always off doing things for..._him_." Draco felt goosebumps across his skin as her lips brushed a tender spot on his collar bone.

Granger, pulled at his robes as their lips collided. She needed him, she wanted him, she wasn't afraid of him, she was kissing him with everything she had in her and he could tell. Her breath was lost, and so was his, swept away in-

He gently pushed her away and sat up in bed. What was he thinking?! He rubbed his forehead exhaustedly. He had no time for this. Pansy watched him reproachfully and slid closer to him.

"What's happening to you Draco? First you're-you're crying in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, and then Potter attacks you...you protected Granger and-" Draco cut her short.

"And what Pans? I'm doing what I can." He said sharply. She flinched abruptly and avoided his eyes.

"And you're losing your touch. You're not the same, I want the old Drakey back." There was a slight tremor in her voice and he could see tears glistening in her watery gray eyes. He couldn't let her pain faze him. He stood up abruptly and bent to pick his tie up off the floor. Luckily it was Sunday so he didn't have any classes to attend. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, smirking at her with his most cleverly practiced grin.

"Trust me, I'm exactly the same." He said smartly. He swaggered over to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked concernedly. He looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Getting back at Granger for what she did to you." He said quietly. Plus he had to make sure that buck toothed bitch kept her mouth shut.

If he were Granger, where would he be? With Weazle. Or at the library. Or with Weazle at the library. Either way the library was his best bet.

He had barely left the Slytherin common room when who did he see being tugged along by his tie, but Weazle himself, and who was leading him but Lavender Brown. So he WAS right, they HAD gotten back together. Wouldn't Granger be broken hearted. He smiled to himself.

He wandered through the narrow aisles of book shelves, when he finally saw her crammed at a tiny desk in a corner surrounded by books. He walked up to her, took a deep breath and tapped her on the shoulder.

She started at once. Her head snapped up and smashed him in the nose. He stumbled backward into a shelf, clutching his face and groaning loudly, his eyes streaming.

"I am so-" She spotted Draco straight off. Her eyes contracted with fear and he felt a rush of nervousness shoot through him. No. No. Not nervousness, exhaustion, disgust, hatred-anything but nervousness.

"Sorry." She finished breathlessly. "What are you doing here?" She asked weakly. She was so vulnerable, so innocent, or she acted like it. She was secretly celebrating her sweet victory of getting him into a compramising position, this was all in her advantage, she just wanted to make a fool out of him. Well he wasn't the fool, she was.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night." He said shakily. Her face immediately transformed, her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet and she glanced at her toes shyly. He wet his lips anxiously as he watched her eyes flicker back and forth, pondering her response as if she was in Arithmancy class.

"You do? Malfoy-why did you do it?" She asked breathlessly. He swallowed carefully.

"Can we take a walk?" He bit the inside of his lip, praying she'd say yes. She studied him, searching his face for any sort of deception, but she nodded. YES!

"Leave your things here, there's no point in bringing them along." He suggested. She glanced down at her toes again, but rose to her feet.

"So, were you going to answer my question?" She asked as they exited the library together. Draco mulled it over, trying to come up with a proper answer.

"I'm not sure." He confessed. "I guess I just wanted to." She blushed again. He could see a smile fighting it's way to her lips.

"Oh. I have to admit Malfoy, I didn't really expect that." She murmured. Draco smirked er...smiled at her as they walked along. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked. He had taken her through an unfamiliar tapestry. They were in the lower corridors of the school now, and Granger had never been here before.

"It's not far now, it's this classroom right here." He pointed down the dark hallway at a distant doorway off to their left. "Ladies first." He gestured for her to enter. She smiled at him curiously as she pushed the door open.

A scene unfolded before her that Draco was certain she didn't want to see. Lavender lay sprawled on a desk, Ron was nibbling at her neck as she giggled and sifted her fingers through his long ginger locks. Hermione's mouth dropped open, her lip trembling enormously.

"R-Ron?" She stuttered disbelievingly. The shaggy red head jerked up as if waking from a deep sleep and his eyes slid to Hermione, who still stood dumbstruck in the doorway. "I thought you two were-were done." Ron stared at her, and shifted uncomfortably.

"No-erm..." He caught sight of Draco standing behind her. "What are you doing with that git?" He asked obnoxiously. Draco smirked at Ron's slowly reddening face.

"I just thought maybe Granger would like to see this side of the castle. She's never been here before." Draco drawled. Hermione whirled on him.

"MALFOY...YOU...YOU ARSE...YOU...I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE, YOU JUST COULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU JUST..." She burst into tears. Something tore ever so slightly at his heart, but mostly what he felt, was satisfaction. "STAY AWAY FROM ME. I MEAN IT. IF-if I ever...if you ever bother me again, I will kill you...you dirty, lying, horrid piece of SHIT." She was shrieked. Tears poured down her face. She pushed at him weakly and sprinted away.

Ron was glaring at him with such hatred and loathing, Malfoy was surprised he didn't just march right up to him and deck him, but he didn't.

"Come on Lav." He mumbled to Lavender, who had watched the whole scene, white faced and horrified. As they brushed past Malfoy, Ron shoved him into the wall before he could react.

"If you ever speak to her, even look at her again, I will kill you before she ever gets the chance." Weasly whispered viciously. Draco shoved him.

"I would watch yourself Weazle, you've already been poisoned once." He said smoothly. Ron made to lunge but Lavender grappled with him.

"Ronnie, please I just want to go, please." She begged him. "Please." Her eyes were pleading, and as Ron glanced down at her, his eyes softened.

"Let's go." He grumbled. They both stalked away, leaving Malfoy alone in the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

It was extremely satisying to get revenge on Granger for what happened the night of their detention, but all in all, Draco felt his confidence dying away once again. His house mates were extremely pleased at the outcome of what he had done, considering the fact that Hermione and Ron were once again not speaking to one another, but this too died away into nothingness as time progressed. He was skipping even more classes than normal, and all of his free time was spent with Pansy, not that she did anything more than coo "Drakey oh my Drakey" the whole time. He got nothing out of this whatsoever, other than a migraine from Pansy's high pitched, nasaly voice. What was going well however, was the vanishing cabinet. A week or so more and it would be finished. He wasn't going to die after all.

And so, it was on a clear May afternoon that he was waltzing down the Room of Requirement corridor with a skip in his step when he nearly crashed right into Granger. They had a habit of doing that he noticed. He was about to push past her, when he noticed that she was glaring at him, purposefully. What the hell? Draco glared back at her, his lips pressed together in a superior fashion.

"What mudblood? Come to snivel and cry some more over Weazle? Or are you here to snog me again?" He snarled. She held his gaze steadily.

"No Malfoy, I want to talk to you about a few things. In private." She gestured towards the tapestry by the entrance to the room. Malfoy laughed humorlessly.

"You want me to be alone in a room with you? Pardon me for saying so but if I DO go in there with you, you're either going to sexually assault me, or you're going to murder me. Maybe both." He let the worlds roll off his tongue without even thinking. Smooth.

"Malfoy, as delightful as that sounds," She started sarcastically, "I have absolutely no desire to snog you again, I just want to talk." He considered her for a moment. "Turn me down and you're a coward. What's a poor little mudblood like me going to do to you?" She had a point. Draco sighed.

"Fine Granger. Whatever." He said resignedly. Hermione nodded curtly before marching up to the entrance of the room of requirement. The door molded itself into the wall as it usually did, and she opened to door and slipped inside, gesturing for him to follow.

It was plain and simple, it looked like any of the classrooms in the school excepting the fact that no one else knew it was here at the present moment.

Hermione sat down in a rickety chair and looked up at him expectantly. Feeling slightly awkward and out of his element, he too dragged a chair over.

"Now, please tell me what the hell it is you want." He said silkily. Hermione smoothed her skirt and looked up at him, her face calm, her eyes clear.

"Why do you keep following me?" She asked suddenly. Draco was taken aback by this, what the bloody hell was she on about?

"Ha, me? Follow you? I am not and will never be that desperate." He stated. She arched an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, am I the only one who remembers you snogging me a week ago?" She said cooly. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks. "I thought not, so don't act like I'm so beneath you. You already crossed that line so don't pretend like you never would again Malfoy." Her eyes flashed dangerously, and so, Malfoy relented.

"I'm not following you. Ever even touching you was the biggest mistake I've ever made, and I mean that." Just looking at her made him feel disgusting. Hermioned shrugged.

"Really? You're not following me? Let's see, yesterday you walked behind me all the way to Ancient Runes even though you were supposed to be in Transfiguration which is halfway across the school. Explain that to me Drakey, I'm dying to hear this." She snapped. He was completely baffled by this, his mind was reeling with this information. She was lying. That never happened.

"Granger, I don't know what you're trying to pull but-"

"But nothing! Why? What are YOU trying to pull? Are you trying to scare me? Are you threatening me? What's going on?!" She rambled. He grappled for some explanation, for something to say, something, anything, just...something!

"I'm not doing anything! I don't know what you're talking about!" He said exasperatedly. Hermione stood up very abruptly and began to pace in circles.

"Are you toying with me? That's it, you just want me to think that something complicated is going on between us but-" What?! Something complicated? There was nothing complicated? He hated her and she hated him, what happened a week ago was a huge mistake! "-and I don't know what to think anymore. One day you're snogging me, the next you're being so horridly cruel and then you were following me and now you're acting like you have no clue what's going on! What's happening Malfoy?" She sighed frustratedly.

"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON! NO, NEVER! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS GRANGER! You have got to be joking me, you think I have a THING for you? Oh my-really?" He yelled, standing up as well, wrestling his hair in his hands.

"Well it's either you've got a "thing" for me, or you're plotting something. Tell me, which one is it?" She asked, her hands set on her hips. Draco gaped at her.

"What did I just say?" He walked towards her slowly, emphasising each word. "There is nothing going on. Ever. You are a disgusting, insignifigant little mudblood. I would never even take the time to plot your death, you aren't even worth that. You aren't even deserving enough to be my doormat. Get it through your thick head mudblood, there's NOTHING going on. You just want there to be." She stared up at him defiantly, her jaw jutted out in her certainty. She drew nearer to him, there was exactly six inches between their faces

"Am I really insignifigant to you?" She whispered. His pulse quickened, and he felt his breathing become shallower. She was so close, if he could just close the dist-

"I don't know." He breathed. She reached for his hand.

"Let's test this shall we?" She intertwined her fingers with his. "One step." She murmured, she guided his other hand to her cheek. "Two steps." Draco could feel her sweet breath on his face. This was wrong. This was wrong. She siezed his tie and pulled him closer. "Three steps."

"What about Ron?" He mumbled. He had forgotten to call him Weazle, but it didn't matter.

"Ron who?" She whispered. She squeezed his hand and brought it around to her waist. "Four steps Draco, there's one more step, and you know how to do it." He felt his breath get caught up in his throat. What was he supposed to do? Her eyes were shining, and his fingers were just barely tracing her waist, his other palm was embracing her cheek, they were scarecely an inch away from eachother. Hermioned leaned in, her lips so close to catching his, but he dropped his hands from her and stepped back.

"No...this is wrong." He said groggily, ruffling his hair confusedly. "I've-I've got to go." He turned around and once again, marched out the door, but this time, he could hear someone trotting after him.

"You're not walking away now Draco Malfoy." He heard her call after him. He didn't look back. This couldn't happen. No really it couldn't it was breaking everything that his family held dear, pure blood.

"Malfoy stop! Don't run away from me!" She said angrily. He felt her grab his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. She was so small and determined...so beautiful and intelligent and strong and-

She pulled him down to her, kissing him fiercly. They were no longer in an abandoned hallway, the walls and pressed in on them, the cieling coming down on them, he was kissing her back and he didn't care. There was no space between them, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and he was clutching her to him dragging her by her waist until there was nothing, no air, just the two of them.

In a sudden burst of strength, he picked her up in his arms until she was straddling his waist, her face high above him. She clung to him, their lips moving and rotating, her tongue and his tongue travelling near, far and inbetween. He moved to her neck, nipping and kissing and caressing. She was gasping for breath, practically moaning, and he could feel everything in him begin to heat up.

She pushed him away, and looked down at him, panting for breath. "Room of Requirement, now." She huffed and puffed. He barely even heard her, he just made for the room as quickly as he could, and what do you know? The room was ready before they even touched the door knob.


End file.
